Noah Munck
Noah Bryant Munck (born May 3, 1996 in Orange County, California) is a young teen American actor, best known for his main role (as of season 4) as Gibby Gibson on the Nickelodeon television series iCarly, and is given rather humorous lines, often removing his shirt. He has also appeared in The Rainbow Tribe, All of Us, and 1321 Clover. Another role also includes his portrayal of Bobby Sinclair, the junior lawn-mowing entrepreneur in the TruGreen commercials. He also guest starred on Wizards of Waverly Place as one of the Wiz-Tech Executives and on the ER episode "I Feel Good", (the second to last episode). He has appeared in Tru-Green lawn-care commercials and another one of them with his brother, (a football commercial) . Noah has a brother named Ethan who plays Guppy, Gibby's younger brother. He also had a voice role on Phineas and Ferb. Early life Munck lives in Mission Viejo in Orange County, California. He is the eldest of five children to Kymbry (née Robinson) and Greg Munck, an executive pastor.http://www.noahmunck.com/about/http://www.ocregister.com/news/camp-183142-kids-heart.html One of his brothers, Ethan Munck, played Gibby's 8-year-old brother Guppy in three episodes of iCarly. Munck has three other siblings. Taylor Munck, Elijah Munck, and Micah Munck . Munck is the great-grandson by his mother's side of the late character actor Bartlett Robinson, who appeared in Leave it to Beaver as George Compton. Career iCarly He has won a Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award for his role of Gibby in iCarly. He also won the Dancing Category with Matt Shively for the Hip-Hop dance. Also, when he was in the dance, the Nickelodeon cartoon characters Fanboy and Chum-Chum were computer-digitally animated into the dance scene. He was nominated for Favorite TV Sidekick at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Cho ice Awards, but lost to iCarly co-star, Jennette McCurdy. Activism Munck is an active supporter of Camp Del Corazon, a summer camp on Catalina Island, California, for children with heart disease.Amy Farnum, Raising funds for Camp del Corazon, NCAA News, February 11, 2011 Trivia * He is the great-grandson of long time character actor Bartlett Robinson. *He is the son of a pastor and a housewife. *His favorite animal is the elephant. *His favorite vacation spot is Mammoth Mountain. *His favorite subject in school is Social Studies. *His favorite place to celebrate is La Fondue in San Juan, Capistrano. *His favorite color is red. *He has 3 brothers and 1 sister, thus making them a family of 7, including the parents. *He was first featured in the opening credits at the start of Season 4. Since then, he has been a main character. *He is the youngest of the iCarly main characters. *Noah is allergic to shellfish. *He says he prefers football to basketball. *His favorite basketball team is Miami Heat. *He prefers Pepsi to Coke, and he also likes Cherry Pepsi and Diet Pepsi. *Noah's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iWin a Date, iEnrage Gibby, iQuit iCarly, iPsycho, and iStart a Fan War. Noah Knows Best!, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **"I love all of these because they feature the character I’m lucky enough play and they show different sides of Gibby. They also feature storylines with Jerry Tranior, who is so much fun to work with and they introduce the world to my real life brother, Ethan a.k.a. 'Guppy'." Photo Gallery Click here to view more Noah Munck Photos References External Links * *Official site *Official YouTube channel Category:Males Category:Teens Munck, Noah Munck, Noah Category:1996 births Category:Cast